


How She Looks In The Morning

by sapphiclabvibes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Pretending to sleep, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: Mornings are for appreciating your girlfriend





	How She Looks In The Morning

Adora loved waking up in Bright Moon. There were never any alarms blaring or people ordering her to run drills before she was even fully conscious now that she was in Bright Moon. Instead, there was soft sunshine and breakfast brought to the room every morning. And of course, there was the soft breathing of the girl still sleeping beside her.

Glimmer rarely woke up before Adora. Adora just used this as an excuse to admire her without worrying that she was missing some important information. Her hair was spread out across the pillows, her chest rose and fell slightly, and her breath tickled the exposed skin of Adora’s shoulder. The princess was adorable when she slept and Adora knew Glimmer would blush if she ever said that out loud.

Adora leaned down to kiss Glimmer’s face. First her forehead, then her cheeks, then her chin, until she finally came to her slightly parted lips. Everything about her motions was soft; she didn’t want to wake Glimmer, but she couldn’t stand not kissing her any longer. The princess didn’t fully wake, just shifted slightly closer to Adora. Adora pushed a few strands of pink hair away from her face and just watched the other girl sleep.

“You are amazing, Glimmer,” Adora muttered, kissing her temple. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Again, the princess shifted but didn’t wake. Adora decided she would be perfectly happy to wake up beside Glimmer for as long as she could.

* * *

 

Glimmer had woken up with the first press of Adora’s lips to her skin. It was so soft that she thought it had been part of a dream. Then Adora’s voice sounded near her ear and she knew she was awake. But she would pretend to sleep if it meant more kisses and sweet words from the girl sharing her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so fucking soft let me just rub my gay little hands all over it
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes
> 
> leave me a comment to water my crops and shoo away my depression : )


End file.
